la socorrista
by Keka15
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango son los chicos mas populares del instituto, ¿que pasara cuando vayan a la piscina y conozcan a la socorrista? dejen reviews plis!
1. la socorrista

Olaaaa! Otro fic mas! spero q les guste! Dejen reviews! Muxos bss!

CAP. 1 La socorrista

Viernes, tres chicos salian del instituto al sonar la campana que daba fin a las clases y dejaba el paso a un fin de semana, Inuyasha Taisho, un chico alto, robusto, de cabello plateado y ojos ambarinos era el chico mas popular y rompecorazones del instituto a sus 17 años, su mejor amigo Miroku, alto, buenos musculos, ojos color café y pelo marron recogido en una diminuta coleta, es conocido como el pervertido´´ a sus 17 años y su novia Sango, una chica de mediana estatura, con los ojos color café y el pelo muy largo y marron recogido en una coleta, tiene 16 años.

Estos tres eran los chicos mas conocidos y populares del instituto, casi todo el mundo les respetaba, menos unos cuantos que simplemente se morian de envidia.

Los chicos iban hablando amenamente mientras salian del instituto sobre que iban a hacer durante el fin de semana.

Inuyasha: a donde iremos este finde?

Miroku: que os parece a las piscina? Me han dicho que hay socorrista nueva y que esta como para mojar pan (poniendo cara de pervertido)

Sango: MIROKU!-

Miroku: S-Sango lo decia de buena fe miedo

PLAFFF!

Sango: pues toma una torta de buena fe

Miroku: ToT

Inuyasha: jajaja! Siempre te pasa igual Miroku! Eres un pervertido sin remedio!

Miroku: ¬¬

Inuyasha: si no tuvieras novia no te pasaria eso!

Miroku: claro, tu lo dices porque no tienes, a ver si te buscas una pronto y sientas la cabeza de una vez

Inuyasha: paso, no me van esos rollos

Sango: y eso que tienes a todo el instituto a tus pies

Inuyasha: no me interesa

Miroku: ahhh! (suspiro) unos tanto y otros tan poco…

PLAFFF!

Sango: que has querido decir con eso Miroku?

Miroku: n-nada

Sango: esque no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

Miroku: p-por supuesto que si mi queridisima Sanguito

Sango: mas te vale!

Miroku: s-si miedo

Inuyasha: a eso me referia, no puedes opinar sin que te pongan pegas, yo prefiero pasar de todo eso

Miroku: eso lo dices ahora

Inuyasha: que quieres decir?

Miroku: que el dia que te pilles de verdad por una chica lo vas a ver todo de otra forma, igual que me paso a mi con Sango

Sango: Miroku O/O

Inuyasha: feh! Chorradas!

Miroku: ingenuo…

Inuyasha: ¬¬

Sango: bueno entonces vamos a la piscina?

Inuyasha: por mi bien

Miroku: decidido, a la piscina entonces

Tomada la decisión, se dirigieron cada uno a su casa a buscar su bañador y después se fueron a la piscina

Inuyasha y Miroku se metieron a los vestuarios de hombres y Sango el de mujeres para ponerse el bañador, Miroku salio el primero y busco un sitio donde colocar las toallas, vio uno cerca de unas chicas y se dispuso a colocarlas alli cuando noto la mirada penetrante de Sango en el, este capto su mensaje y se fue a colocar las toallas a otro sitio, enfrente de la torre del socorrista.

Cuando todos salieron se tumbaron cada uno en su respectiva toalla a tomar un poco el sol, pero al cabo de un rato decidieron bañarse, Miroku saco una pelota pequeña de playa para jugar y se metieron todos a la piscina.

Se estaban divirtiendo mucho jugando, ya que no habi amucha gente y tenian casi toda la piscina para ellos solos, Miroku le lanzo un pase a Inuyasha, este fue a recogerlo pero se quedo embobado al verla pasar.

Una bella chica de cabellos azabaches y mirada color chocolate paso por delante de el, llevaba el tipico bañador rojo con la insignia del socorrista que marcaba muy bien sus curvas y sus voluminosos pechos, tambien llebava la tipica chaquetita azul oscura de cremallera abierta.

Inuyasha se habia quedado embobado mirandola mientras ella corria ligeramente hacia su puesto de vigilancia, cuando la pelota le golpeo a Inuyasha en la cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo atontado y perder el sentido, empezo a hundirse y antes de perder el sentido del todo, pudo vislumbrar a la chica la cual estaba mirando hacia poco tiempo atrás, después, todo se volvio oscuro.

Inuyasha empezo a escupir agua de la boca aliviando asi a sus amigos, se encontraba tirado en el borde de la piscina y asu lado sus amigos y la socorrista.

Inuyasha: que paso?

Miroku: amigo nos diste un buen susto

Inuyasha: que?

Sango: Miroku te golpeo con la pelota en la cabeza y tu te desmallaste, menos mal que la socorrista te salvo a tiempo

Inuyasha: en serio?

Miroku: si, y si no hubiera sido porque ella te hizo el boca a boca no estarias con nosotros en estos momentos

Inuyasha miro a la socorrista, estaba empapada de arriba abajo y tenia una sonrisa de alivio en sus labios.

Inuyasha: g-gracias -/-

¿: de nada

Miroku: muchas gracias señorita, le gustaria tener un hijo conmigo?

¿: que!

Sango: Miroku!

PLAFFF!

Sango: lo que mi novio quiere decir es que cual es su nombre

¿: ahh! Jaja! Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi….

CONTINUARA!

Spero q les aya gustado! muxos bss! cuidense! bye!

Keka.


	2. tu recuerdo

CAP. 2 Tu recuerdo

_Kagome Higurashi… Kagome Higurashi… Kagome Higurashi…Kagome... Kagome…_

Dios! No podia sacar ese nombre de su cabeza! Tanto lo habia marcado que no la podia olvidar?

Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado sobre la cama, mientras pensaba en ella, en la socorrista…

FLASH BACK 1

Después de que salieran de la piscina, con Inuyasha ya recuperado, recogieron sus cosas, se despidieron de Kagome y se fueron a sus casas, pero por el camino iban comentando lo que habia pasado.

Miroku: Inuyasha amigo, que te paso?

Sango: si, estuviste como embobado

Inuyasha: bueno… yo…

Miroku: seguro que estaba mirando a Kagome

Inuyasha: O/O no es verdad!

miroku: ya ya¬¬

Inuyasha: u/u y cambiando de tema, que paso después de que me ahogara?

Miroku: veras…

FLASH BACK 2 (dentro del otro flash back xD!)

Despues de que la pelota golpeara a Inuyasha, sus amigos se dirigieron corriendo hacia el, y la socorrista, que lo vio todo, se tiro al agua para ayudarle.

Se lo encontro en el fondo, le paso un brazo por su hombro y le subio a la superficie, donde Miroku y Sango la ayudaron a sacarlo de la piscina.

Le colocaron en el borde de la piscina y Kagome empezo a examinarle el pulso y la respiración.

Kagome: no respira, tendre que hacerle la respiración artificial

Kagome empezo a hacerle el boca a boca, iba por el tercero y aun Inuyasha no respondia, Miroku y Sango se estanban poniendo muy nerviosos, hasta que ya en el quinto intento Inuyasha reacciono y expulso toda el agua que habia tragado por la boca.

Inuyasha abrio los ojos pesadamente y todos se acercaron a preguntarle sobre su estado.

FIN FLASH BACK 2

Miroku: y eso fue lo que paso, lo demas ya lo sabes

Inuyasha: vaya…

Sango: de verdad que nos preocupaste

Miroku: si, y a Kagome tambien le preocupaste

Inuyasha: de verdad? Ehh.. quiero decir… es normal, es su trabajo…

Miroku: no intentes arreglarlo

Sango: sabemos que te gusta, o por lo menos te atrae

Inuyasha: no digais chorradas! u/u ya sabeis que no me gusta pensar en mujeres!

Miroku: se te notaba en como la mirabas

Inuyasha: a si? Y como la miraba si se puede saber?

Miroku: babeando¬¬

Inuyasha: ù/ú no es cierto

Miroku: ya nos lo diras cuando la pierdas, si esque no la as perdido ya porque es raro que no tenga novio aun ya que esta como un queso y… (Miroku puso una cara asustada)

Sango: Mirokuuuu…… ùú

Miroku: lo sientooo… ToT

Inuyasha: feh! Tonterias!

FIN FLASH BACK 1

Inuyasha pensamiento: y si… naaa no lo creo, pero… puede ser? Es posible que yo… me… haya enamorado?

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta sobre la cama

Inuyasha pensamiento: y si es verdad lo que dijo Miroku y tiene novio? Que hare? Tengo que averiguarlo….

_Kagome………… Higurashi…………_

Y con estos pensamientos, se quedo dormido

El fin de semana para Inuyasha fue igual, no hacia mas que pensar en ella, mientras comia, veia la tele, se duchaba… todo le recordaba a ella… necesitaba verla… tenia que preguntarle eso… pero no se atrevia…

El lunes por la mañana, estaban todos en el instituto, Inuyasha, miroku y Sango llegaban a clase justo para oir un comentario que no le gusto demasiado a Inuyasha.

¿: dios! Habeis visto como esta la nueva socorrista? Esta como un tren!

¿: piensas ir a saco con ella Kouga?

Kouga: por supuesto que si Hakaku!

Kouga/Hakaku: jajajajaja!

Inuyasha: ùú

Miroku: me parece que te la van a levantar amigo

Inuyasha: a mi no me va a levantar nada ese lobo

Kouga: que dijiste perro?

Inuyasha: lo que oiste estupido!

Kouga: anormal!

Inuyasha: baboso!

Kouga: pienso conquistarla y no vas a impedirmelo, chucho!

Inuyasha: a si? Eso sera si no lo hago yo antes, apestoso!

Kouga: te ganare!

Inuyasha: no, yo te ganare!

Miroku/Sango: uu estos dos nunca cambiaran (suspiro)

En ese momento entra el profesor

Profesor: sientense todos! Vamos a empezar la clase!

Kouga pensamiento: chucho (sentandose en su sitio)

Inuyasha pensamiento: pulgoso (sentandose en su sitio)

Las clases se pasaban como una eternidad para Inuyasha y para Kouga, quienes solo se mandaban miradas asesinas desde sus asientos. Al finalizar las clases salieron a matacaballos, se peleaban hasta para salir el primero por la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a la piscina la vieron alli, paseandose por los bordes, estaba realmente hermosa…

Inuyasha/Kouga: KAGO….!

¿: KAGOME!

CONTINUARA!


	3. celos

CAP.3 Celos

Un chico alto, guapo, pelo marron muy oscuro y ojos marrones oscuros se acerco a Kagome.

Inuyasha: demasiada confianza… grrr

Kouga: quien demonios es ese? Y que diablos hace con mi mujer?

Inuyasha: tu mujer?

Kouga: si! Que pasa?

Inuyasha: esta vez te pasaste con la bebida, deja de soñar

Kouga: que?

Inuyasha: Kagome ser amia y de nadie mas!

Kouga: ja! Eso lo veremos chucho!

Miroku: me parece que no sera de ninguno de los dos porque se va con ese chico

Inuyasha/Kouga: queeee? KAGOME!

Kagome se ib allende con el misterioso recien llegado cuando escucho que gritaban su nombre, se dio la vuelta y se encontro con Inuyasha y Kouga que se dirigian a toda prisa a donde ellos se encontraban.

Kagome: ah, hola chicos! Les presento a Hoyo!

Hoyo: hola (estirandoles la mano)

Kouga: (cogiendole l amano y apretandosela hasta dejarla blanca) hola

Inuyasha: feh!

Kagome: Inuyasha te pasa algo?

Inuyasha: no, nada (mirando a Hoyo) hola

Kagome: hoyo, te presento a Inuyasha y a Kouga, los conoci el otro dia aquí mientras vigilaba, por cierto Inuyasha estas mejor?

Inuyasha: O/O si, gracias

Hoyo: que te paso?

Inuyasha: no te importa (mirad asesina)

Hoyo: miedo

Kagome: se ahogo y le tuve que salvar

Kouga: jajajajaja! Que bueno! te tuvo que salvar una chica! Veras cuando se enteren los del instituto! Se van a partir! Jajaja! El gran Inuyasha Taisho ahogado en una piscina y rescatado por una mujer! Jajaja!

Inuyasha: Kougaaaaa! Te matareeee!

Kagome: no pasa nada Inuyasha, es normal

Inuyasha: ja! Chupate esa lobo!

Kouga: maldito chucho con suerte

Hoyo: Kagome nos vamos?

Kagome: oh si claro! Quieren acompañarnos?

Inuyasha: a donde van?

Kagome: a tomar algo de beber, esque hace mucho calor

Inuyasha/Kouga: claro!

Kagome: bien, vamos

Los cuatro se fueron a un pequeño chiringuinto al lado de la piscina desde el cual podian vigilar bien por si algo pasaba.

Cada uno pidio sus bebidas y se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro, Inuyasha y Kouga se peleaban por sentarse al Lado de Kagome y al final quedaron asi: Inuyasha, Kagome; kouga y hoyo.

Estuvieron cerca de veinte minutos para tomarse las bebidas y luego volvieron a la piscina, donde se despidieron de Hoyo.

Kagome: bueno Hoyo, fue un placer volver a verte, espero que vengas mas a menudo

Hoyo: claro!

Se despidieron con un beso en cada mejilla ante los ojos chispeantes de Inuyasha y Kouga.

Kouga: Kagome que tienes con ese tipo?

Kagome: quien, Hoyo? Nada, solo somos amigos

Inuyasha: y tienes novio? (los chicos de la piscina arrimaron el oido)

Kagome: no

Chicos pensamiento: bien!

Kouga: hijos, marido, algun amigo con derecho a roce o algo parecido?

Kagome: no

Inuyasha: uff, menos mal

Kagome: menos mal que?

Inuyasha: ehhh! No nada, nada

Kagome: les apetece darse un baño conmigo?

Inuyasha/Kouga: si!

Kagome: bien, vigilen la piscina hasta que me cambie, enseguida vuelvo

Inuyasha/Kouga: si!

En cuanto ella desaparecio todos los chicos que habia en la piscina se metieron al agua, incluyendo a Inuyasha y a Kouga.

Cuando Kagome salio todos se quedaron embobados, llevaba un bikini blanco con los corbes en negro, que resaltaba mucho sus curvas

Cuando se paseo por la piscina todos los chicos empezaron a silbarla y a decirla palabras malsonantes.

Chico1: tia buena!

Chico2: macizorra!

Chico3: que no me entere yo que ese culito pasa hambre!

Inuyasha y Kouga estaban a cuadris, como le podian decir esas cosas? Así que ni cortos ni perezosos se engancharon a palos con todos los tios hasta que los sacaron a todos de la piscina.

Cuando Kagome se metio al agua se dirigio hacia ellos.

Kagome: les parece si jugamos con la pelota?

Inuyasha/Kouga: si!

Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando, se lo pasaron muy bien, menos en algunas ocasiones en que Inuyasha y Kouga se lanzaban la pelota a saco y muy fuerte, pero por lo demas bien.

A la hora de irse, se dirigieron a la entrada y alli se despidieron

Kagome: me lo pase genial hoy, espero que vuelva a repetirse (dandole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno)

Inuyasha: O/O y yo…

Kouga: O/O ya nos veremos…

Kagome: adios

Inuyasha/Kouga: adios!

Cuando Kagome desaparecio Inuyasha y Kouga dieron un suspiro

Inuyasha: que mujer

Kouga: si… sera mia

Inuyasha: ni lo sueñes

Kouga: ya lo veremos, hasta mañana chucho

Inuyasha: hasta mañana lobo

Y despidiendose (si a eso se le puede llamar despedida) cada uno se fue a su casa pensando en como conquistar a cierta socorrista….

CONTINUARA!

Olaaaaa! Siento la tardanza pero estuve de vacaciones! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! gracias x los comentarios! muxos bss! cuidense!

Keka.


	4. ¿cursillo de socorrista?

CAP.4 ¿Cursillo de socorrista?

Los siguientes dias fueron igual, Inuyasha, Kouga y Hoyo iban cada dia a la piscina a visitar a Kagome, siempre era igual, se peleaban por ponerse a su lado, ahuyentaban a otros chicos, se lanzabas miradas asesinas… en fin, lo de siempre, pero Kagome no parecia darse cuenta de lo que pasaba…

Casi siempre estaban interrogandola y si no hacian eso se quedaban empanados mirandola. Un dia como otro cualquiera después de la escuela, se fueron todos de nuevo a la piscina, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga y Hoyo estaban sentados en unas hamacas hablando.

Inuyasha: oye Kagome, nunca descansas?

Kagome: bueno…

Kouga: es cierto, ademas no te veo nunca por el instituto

Kagome: es que…

Hoyo: si?

Kagome: bueno, la verdad es que vivo sola, mi familia murio cuando yo era muy pequeña, y tuve que buscarme la vida, por suerte para mi era buena nadadora, gane el campeonato 5 años seguidos, así que me presente a las pruebas de socorrista y aprobé, desde entonces trabajo aquí, llevo 7 años trabajando, y tengo 16 años, casi 17, imaginaros que duro fue para mi, pero esto es de lo unico que entiendo, yo deje de ir a la escuela a mis 9 años depuse del accidente de mis padres porque no tenia tiempo para estudiar y debia ganar dinero porque me hacia falta, es por eso que no me ven por el instituto, trabajo demasiadas horas y no me da tiempo de ir, ademas como no hay socorristas estamos preparando un cursillo para los que se quieran apuntar, y yo soy la monitora, la verdad es que no se de donde saco el tiempo…

Inuyasha, Kouga y Hoyo se quedaron consternados, como podia haber vivido asi ella sola, se notaba que era una chica muy fuerte de alma y espiritu, y que por encima de todo nunca perdia la esperanza ni se rendia, eso si que era digno de admirar…

Kagome, al ver las caras de sus tres acompañantes sonrió.

Kagome: tranquilos, lo tengo superado, eso paso hace ya mucho tiempo

Inuyasha: pero Kagome…

Kouga: lo sentimos….

Hoyo: en verdad...

Inuyasha: si pudieramos hacer algo por ti…

Kagome: mmmm…. Si que pueden

Inuyasha/Kouga/Hoyo: que?

Kagome: apuntense al cursillo de socorrista!

Inuyasha/Kouga/Hoyo: que?

Kagome: no les parece buena idea? (bajando la cabeza) entiendo…

Inuyasha: no! No es eso!

Kouga: claro! No nos importa!

Hoyo: nos apuntaremos!

Kagome: (subiendo la cabeza y sonriendo) de verdad?

Inuyasha/Kouga/Hoyo: claro

Kagome: muchas gracias chicos! (abrazandolos) los quiero!

Hoyo: o/o

Kouga: O/O

Inuyasha: x/x

Kagome: Inuyasha? Te pasa algo?

Inuyasha: ahhh! No, no! Nada! Jeje!

Kagome: entonces se apuntaran?

Kouga: claro!

Kagome: bien! Sera en esta piscina todos los sabados de 20:00 a 21:00, por supuesto hoy no cuenta, sera a partir del proximo sabado, les parece?

Hoyo: claro

Kagome: no hace falta que traigan bañador ni nada, alli lo tienen todo listo

Inuyasha: entonces… hasta el sabado

Kagome: si!

Kagome se despidio por esta vez dandoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, haciendo que los tres se sonrrojaran y empezaran a babear, sobre todo Inuyasha, de camino a su casa Inuyasha iba pensando.

Inuyasha pensamientos: genial! Ahora con el cursillo pasare mas tiempo con Kagome y la conocere mejor! Y hasta l avere en bikini ¬! Y a lo mejor si nos conocemos, empezamos a quedar, nos gustamos y aflora el amor….¬! Pero lo estropean todo esos dos, porque demonios tenian que venir? Hare todo lo posible para que no se acerquen a ella, no me fio de Kouga, es demasiado persistente, y de Hoyo tampoco, ese las mata callando…. ùú! ya pensare en algo…

La semana paso aburrida para los chicos, sobre todo para Inuyasha, quien no hacia mas que ruiditos con el boli, dar pataditas y demas cosas con tal de no aburrirse, ademas miraba el reloj cada 3 segundos para ver cuanto tiempo faltaba para que llegara el sabado. Miroku y sango se estaban hartando, y las chicas de la clase estaban deprimidas porque Inuyasha pasaba de ellas y solo hablaba de Kagome.

Al llegar el sabado Inuyasha salio de su casa 2 horas antes para llegar con tiempo, al llegar alli no habia nadia (porque sera…¬¬) y espero a que los demas llegaran.

Kouga llego 20 minutos mas tarde, miro con recelo a Inuyasha y se dispuso a esperar tambien.

Media hora después Hoyo llegaba algo fatigado, Inuyasha y Kouga le miraron con cara rara y a este le parecio raro.

Inuyasha: porque vienes fatigado?

Hoyo: vine corriendo

Kouga: porque?

Hoyo: no queria llegar tarde

Inuyasha/Kouga: ¬¬ pero que desesperado, no ves que solo son las 18:50?

Hoyo: vosotros no hableis que llebais mas tiempo que yo¬¬

Kouga: yo llegue solo hace un rato, Inuyasha ya estaba aquí!

Inuyasha: y eso que! No tenia nada mejor que hacer!

Kouga: si claro!

Inuyasha: quieres pelea lobo?

Kouga: cuando y donde chucho?

Inuyasha: aquí y ahora!

Kouga: bien!

Hoyo: no chicos no se peleen

Inuyasha/Kouga: a callar!

Hoyo: que miedo…

Asi estuvieron discutiendo un largo rato hasta que llego Kagome, todos dejaron su pelea y la saludaron, para después entrar en la piscina, seguidos por unos cuantos chicos mas que iban babeando detrás de Kagome.

Primero se cambiaron todos en los vestuarios, y al cabo de unos minutos estaba todos listos para la primera clase, llevaban todos un bañador azul oscuro de pantalón, y Kagome llevaba un bikini azul oscuro tambien, y de su cuello colgaba un silbato, al verla todos se quedaron embobados, y si fuera por Inuyasha hubiera repartido galletas alli mismo, pero se controló.

Kagome: bien, empezaremos por hacer unos largos, el que se haga 5 largos ida y vuelta, gana, yo dare la salida con mi silbato.

Todos se pusieron en sus marcas esperando la salida…

Kouga pensamiento: no perdere, por Kagome

Hoyo pensamiento: esto va por ti

Inuyasha pensamiento: esta carrera decidira quien se queda con ella…

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (el silbato¬¬)

Todos salieron disparados, esperando ganar la lucha por la socorrista…

CONTINUARA!


	5. mas pruebas

CAP.5 Mas pruebas

Los primeros que salieron fueron Inuyasha, Kouga y Hoyo, quienes empezaron la carrera rapidamente mientras que los otros chicos se quedaban atrás, pero Hoyo pronto se canso y empezo a disminuir el ritmo, Inuyasha y Kouga lo adelantaron, iban a la par, una vuelta tras otra, Inuyasha nadaban a brazada y Kouga se basaba en sus piernas, y al parecer se les daba bien porque cuando ellos llevaban siete vueltas, Hoyo llevaba cinco y los demas chicos tres, estaban dispuestos a ganar, dieron dos vueltas mas y en la ultima y decisiva dieron todo de ellos…

Inuyasha pensamiento: he de ganar!!!! He de ganar!!!! Yo puedo!!!! Ganare!!!!!

Kouga pensamiento: no pienso perder!!!! Y mucho menos ante el!!!! Saldre con Kagome!!!!

Estaban en el ultimo tramo, ya estaban muy cansados, sus respiraciones agitadas, pero darian todo hasta el ultimo momento… seguian llendo a la vez cuando… Kouga sintio un calambre y empezo a aminorar haciando que Inuyasha lo adelantara, aunque intentaba seguir nadando, estaba claro que no podia, habia forzado demasiado sus fuerzas, y si no paraba el ritmo se hundiria…

Inuyasha ya estaba cerca del bordillo, se sintio victorioso, hasta se juro a si mismo que si ganaba invitaria a salir a Kagome.

Ya llegaba, un esfuerzo mas y llegaba, estaba cansado, muy cansado, pero terminaria el primero y después la invitaria a salir, dio un empujon mas y toco el borde, al fin habia llegado, subio con esfuerzo y se tumbo sobre la orilla a descansar.

Los demas llegaron minutos después, Kouga y Hoyo lo miraban con recelo y desprecio, Inuyasha se levanto y se dirigio a ellos con intencion de restregarselo, pero estos giraron la cabeza a un lado, sonrieron y después volvieron a mirarle a el con una sonrisa de burla en su boca.

A Inuyasha eso le parecio muy extraño, habian perdido y sonreian, estaban definitivamente locos, estos le hicieron una mueca a Inuyasha y este miro hacia atrás, y lo que vio lo sorprendio, era Kagome…. Con un CHICO!!!!!! Como era posible!!!!! Tenia que averiguarlo, se dirigio hacia ella con paso rapido.

Inuyasha: Kagome, quien es el??

Kagome: el?? Pues…

¿?: (interrumpiendola) soy el que ha ganado la carrera

Inuyasha: que!!!! Estas ciego o que!!! Yo la gane!!! Verdad Kagome??

Kagome: bueno… el tiene razon, el gano la carrera, tu quedaste segundo

Esa declaracion le sento a Inuyasha muy mal, dirigio su mirada al chico, quien tenia una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios y unos ojos desafiantes, Inuyasha solo le devolvio la mirada mezclada con algo de recelo y rabia…

¿?: bueno, la proxima vez sera…. Ehh…. Como dijiste que te llamabas?

Inuyasha: no lo dije) este es de 60 ya que vuestros compañeros no podian con el de 70.

Kouga: jajajajaja!!!! Palurdos!!!!

Inuyasha/Hoyo: grrrrr

Kagome: silencio!!òó

Kouga: perdon 

Inuyasha: a callar

Kagome: se cansaron ya?

Kagome se tiro a la piscina, dejando a todos confundidos, a los pocos minutos salio…. Con el muñeco en brazos, dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos y humillados.

Todos: como es posible!!!

Kagome: era lo que habia intentado deciros, lo cogiais mal, hay que cogerlo por la espalda, pasando los brazos por debajo de los suyos, es facil, lo unico que lo haciais mal, ahora quiero que lo volvais a intentar!!

Todos: si!!

Esta vez todos pudieron sacar el muñeco perfectamente, y de nuevo Inuyasha fracaso en conquistar el corazon de la socorrista demostrando de lo que era capaz… pero no se iba a rendir, la conquistaria costara lo que costara… y en la proxima prueba no se iba a dejar vencer….

CONTINUARA!


End file.
